Let the Wind Come Raging
by StoriesUndone
Summary: Takes place after If There Be Thorns, but not exactly. After the house next door burns down, Chris calms Cathy down. Basically the reason she doesnt have anymore nightmares. Give it a chance, because i've been told its good. CHRIS POV, ONESHOT.


**Well, I just finished "If There Be Thorns" and I really liked it. I was really tense the entire book and heck, I'm like that with the entire series. So I decided to write this, because it just came to me after I finished it at 2 AM and couldn't sleep. **

**Basically, it's in Chris's POV and he's trying to comfort Cathy and put her mind to peace, because at the end of the book it says she doesn't have nightmares anymore. Well, I guess this is why (in my world). I always feel guilty when I think of Chris and Cathy and stuff, if you know what I mean, but damn it, V.C Andrews can work wonders. Anyway...please review and tell me what you thought. Thanks (:**

Her shaking body vibrated in every bone of my body. The fear inside of her, the fear that was inflicted from the pain of her traumas, was instilled inside of her, grasping her heavy heart with no thought of letting go. I prayed to let the nightmare fade, for sunshine to come into our lives now that the attic had been burned away, and all memories of the inflictors burning with it. Let them end, for the sake of her sanity.

I rocked her gently, slowly, tenderly caressing her hair as she lay trembling. She had once again relived her fear and nightmare—once again been imprisoned. Damn them all to hell! We didn't deserve so much pain, to have so much taken away from us. This continuous life of sin was to blame. But we were not to blame for the sin. Those to blame were long since dead, already being punished.

"Chris!" She suddenly shrieked "I hear her coming…leave before she sees, please, I don't…" Her voice faded away into a trembling whisper.

"Cathy no one is here, please trust me. They all burned in fires today and yesterday. Gone Cathy, they won't touch our lives any longer."

She looked up at me with glazed eyes, and I could see she was trying to grasp my words. I lay back on the bed and crowded her into my arms, her whimpers continuous in my ear.

"Try to sleep, my Catherine. Think of how we can be happy now. Don't dwell on everlasting thoughts that should be made mortal and smothered."

I laid her down on the bed and gently caressed her face and her golden hair.

"No Christopher…she will see!" She cried, "Don't take Cory, please don't I love him!" Her sobs rose up into screams.

"Catherine! Look at me! We are not there anymore. No, look at me! There is no grandmother, no Momma, no one! We are alone here!" I hadn't meant to make my voice so harsh, but the words came out so ruthless and callous. She shrank back from me, her eyes wide, her breath nearing to gasps.

"Cathy…my sweet, wonderful Catherine Doll," I kissed her head, held her face in my hands, making my tone gentle. "Understand please, that there is nothing to fear. All the fear is behind us. Leave it on the crowded path of darkness and enter the light."

She relaxed suddenly, fitting herself to me, breathing deeply. I stroked her face, my own face close to hers, hoping my love for her would seep into her, giving her an eternal sense of safety.

"Fears will disappear like paper flowers burned" She murmured suddenly. I glanced at her eyes to see them open and wide, looking into mine. "And black ashes will be left as memories." She sighed.

"The wind will blow them away." I tightened my arms, hoping to be the wind itself.

"You are forgetting, dear Christopher, that wind does not blow in attics." She was whispering, her eye slowly closing.

Oh, how well we knew that! How well we would always know that. Some things would always follow us down the road of light and refuse to melt with the darkness.

"Perhaps someday it will."

"Then the sun will shine, never darkness…never shadows." She was half dreaming, her voice a mere murmur.

"And plants will always grow, in every season." I let myself dream with her, melting into her desires.

"Children will too."Her breath became steady. Asleep at last with a peaceful mind.

"Children will too" I whispered, even though she couldn't hear.

Black ashes will be blown away with wind and the sun will shine on children that always grow.

Let the wind come raging.


End file.
